


Betting On Cats

by GhostOfAFern



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Species Swap, implied shuake, velvet room bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfAFern/pseuds/GhostOfAFern
Summary: After an argument between Akira and Morgana, Igor offers to swap their bodies to settle their dispute.Akechi gets wrapped up in the mess by proxy.
Kudos: 43





	Betting On Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little silly but I thought it was a good lighthearted concept to write about while I'm working on some more serious stories. Hope you enjoy!

Arguments happen sometimes. With Morgana around, arguments happen a lot. Insistent on being human as he might be, the guy couldn’t help but act like a brat of a cat. Typically Morgana would argue with the more inflammatory members of the thieves, Ryuji for sure. But a real argument with Akira was practically unheard of. Even if they disagreed, Akira would quickly take charge of the situation, no bickering had, but this was different.

The two had gotten into an argument about their living arrangements, and who was getting the better deal. Was it harder for Akira to care for Morgana, or was it harder for Morgana to be stuck with him without much influence on what he was to be doing. 

It was shortly after a mission to Mementos, and Akechi had stayed at Leblanc to get some coffee. It was just past closing, and Akira had no issue making a cup for a friend. That was when the argument happened.

“You should really be getting to bed.” Morgana suggested. “Aren’t you super tired from the mission?” Akira continued preparing the coffee without looking up.

“It’s just a few minutes. It isn’t going to hurt.” He insisted. But Morgana was persistent.

“You have classes tomorrow. You can’t afford to be up late, and frankly, I can’t afford to be around  _ him  _ any longer!” Akira froze and shot a glare towards Morgana. Though he made his disdain for Akechi no secret, Akira had hoped that Morgana would at least tone it down when he was present. 

“Then leave.” He said flatly. Morgana was taken aback. His rudeness didn’t usually spark such a reaction in Akira, but he seemed like he meant it when he said it.

“Oh, goodness. I’m not encroaching, am I?” Akechi offered.

“You’re fine.  _ He’s  _ the one I have an issue with.” He returned to stirring the coffee.

“It’s not like I can leave even if I wanted to! I wish you’d let me have a say in what we do for once! I live here too!” Morgana hissed.

“I feed you, house you, and carry you around. What more could you ask of me?” Akira had a hint of hurt in his voice, only barely noticeable. 

“I didn’t ask to take this form in the real world!” He ran upstairs with an angry meow. Akira sighed heavily and slid the coffee to Akechi. 

“He seems quite upset, maybe you should go and talk to him.” Akechi advised.

“He’s a cat. He has hissy fits sometimes. He’ll wear himself out soon enough.”

—————

“Wake up, Inmate!” Caroline shouted, striking the metal cell bars hard with her baton. 

Akira’s eyes shot open, and he stumbled towards the cell bars, ready for another lecture. 

“My...it’s been quite a while since I’ve had so many guests in my velvet room…” Igor chuckled. Akira offered a look of surprise, before looking at the cells adjacent to him. In the cell on his left, was Morgana, and in the cell on his right, Akechi. 

“What are…” Akira started.

“I’m sure you’re surprised to see your friends here. I don’t often summon tricksters to the velvet room in pairs. Nor do I typically summon their guides.” He gestured at Morgana. 

“Our master heard your little argument.” Justine explained. “He has offered you a favor to settle your bet.” 

“She speaks the truth. I have the power to swap your roles for a day or so, live your lives in each other’s shoes. Consider it a healthy experiment involving your rehabilitation.” Igor detailed. 

“A day going wherever I want? Sold!” Mona cried. 

“I could go a day having to do nothing but boss people around, if only to prove a point.” Joker conceded.

“If I may interrupt.” Akechi said softly. “What role do I play in all of this?” 

“Of course, trickster, I have a role for you as well. It would be irresponsible to enact this plan without a spectator of sorts. Should something go awry, or should they get out of hand, I am bestowing you the ability to call these two back into the velvet room to end the experiment. Their consciousness will be restored to their respective bodies, and I will consider them to have failed.” Igor explained concisely. Akechi’s gaze fell to his feet. He considered for a moment.

“And you believe this will teach them a lesson of sorts?”

“But of course. This seems like an exercise that, if performed properly, could strengthen their hearts, their minds, and their bond. Though, without your agreement as a spectator, I could not in good conscious go through with it. The others have expressed their consent, so the decision is up to you.” 

The weight of this choice fell heavy onto Akechi. He’d be responsible for them for the day, and he’d have to sacrifice any work to be had on that day. Then again, he couldn’t recall the last time he’d enjoyed a day off without thinking about work or school whatsoever. Not to mention, an excuse to spend some time with Akira didn’t seem like a bad deal.

“I think…” He considered only a moment longer. “I think I’ll do it.”

Morgana’s face lit up, though Akira looked mostly indifferent to the arrangement.

“Excellent. Justine, bestow him the key.” Igor prompted.

Justine approached him with a small silver key. It had a blue velvet rope tied around it.

“Take care not to lose this. It will summon a temporary door to the Velvet Room, if need be.”

Akechi nodded and silently pocketed the key. A bell began ringing in the distance.

“Time’s up! Get back to sleep!” Caroline commanded.

—————

When he next awoke, Akechi was facing the ceiling of his apartment. He fumbled upright, before frantically pawing at his pocket. Sure enough, the velvet key was still there. Good, so he really  _ was _ summoned, rather than having a strange dream. 

He quickly changed his clothes and grabbed his things. He needed to make it to Leblanc as quickly as possible. He had a responsibility to uphold today.

Not sure what to expect, he sent a text message to Akira.

_ [G: Are you two up? I’m heading to Leblanc as we speak.] _

There was a long pause.

_ [A: ywajg weee uiou] _

_ [A: yfeaj] _

_ [A: awid] _

_ [A: ghid morfgabsa] _

He...wasn’t really sure how to interpret that, but at least he knew they were awake.

A pit formed in his stomach as he approached the cafe doors. The entire situation was surreal. He still wasn’t even sure if it was real. Igor was a being with mysterious power, but the power to switch bodies? Maybe it had something to do with cognition.

He nervously stepped inside. No customers were there, just Sakura wiping down a counter.

“Good morning, Sakura-san.” He greeted.

“Morning kid. And, hey, how many times do I have to tell you, you don’t need to be so formal with me.” He smiled.

“Right. Apologies, but is Akira home right now?”

“As far as I’m aware.” He glanced over to the stairs. “I haven’t seen him yet today. You can wait down here for him, or go on up there and wake him yourself.”   


Akechi nodded and headed up to Akira’s room. Sure enough, Akira was awake, sitting on the bed and fumbling with his phone. He looked like he’d never picked it up before from the way he was holding it.

“Good morning.” Akechi offered.

Akira looked up. 

“I was trying to type that we were awake!” He shouted. “But these keys are so small!” 

His voice was uncharacteristically whiny. 

“If you break my phone Mona,” Akechi turned to see...Morgana? Speaking monotonously.

“I’m not gonna break it!”

It didn’t take long for Akechi to piece it together. Whatever Igor had done, definitely worked, and Akira and Morgana had switched bodies.

“He’s been jealous of my phone this entire year. No surprise it’s all he’s been doing since we woke up.” Cat-Akira explained.

“I see.” Akechi sighed. “I do hope we will be doing more than sitting here today, though. After all, it isn’t often I get to spend a day away from work.”

Morgan sprung to his feet, wide-eyed.

“You’re totally right! There’s so much more I need to do today. I need to go shopping, order sushi, seduce lady Ann, and talk to humans!” He ran two steps forward and fell flat on his face.

“Owww….” He awkwardly sat up. “These legs are a lot longer than my meta-verse form…”

—————

Morgana attempted not to look too silly as he walked through the station, but it was hard to avoid stepping on all the gaps in the concrete, and avoid all of the busy commuters. 

Akechi attempted to guide him...somewhat, but there was only so casually he could teach a teen boy to walk in the middle of Shibuya. 

The bag containing Akira had quickly been handed off to Akechi, not on account of an unwillingness from Morgana, but rather a desperate attempt to avoid severe motion sickness.

Akira and Akechi ended up opting for idle chatting as they followed Morgana’s adventure through Tokyo, experiencing “human life” for the first time. He was absolutely insistent on completing everything on his list.

Morgana managed to get weird stares from Iwai as he imitated his most loyal customer, poorly. Akechi was forced to cut off his over-enthusiastic sushi order. A generous amount of Akira’s yen was spent on strange books and snack foods, and Akira addamately vetoed his attempt at working a shift at the convenience store. He was not looking to get fired.

They had gotten down to what Morgana insisted was the most important section on the list. Seduce lady Ann. 

“You two wait here.” Morgana insisted. “I won’t be able to properly seduce her if I have you hanging over my shoulder. I’ll text you when our date is over!” He awkwardly ran off before any objections could be made.

Akechi sighed and found a bench to sit at. 

“He’s really enjoying himself.” He sighed. “How about you? Are you getting anything out of this?”

“I wasn’t really expecting much. More just a day of nothing.” He laughed.

“You know, you were saying you wanted him to know what it felt like to be bossed around all day, but you’ve barely spoken a word.” Akechi pointed out. Akira sat up. 

“I guess…” He started. “I just saw how much he was enjoying himself. He used to talk about how much he wanted to be human...and here he is, finally being human.” He looked down. “Who would I be to ruin that for him?”

“I see.” Akechi smiled. “You aren’t really the bossy type anyway.” 

“No?”

“Not at all. You’re a silent and fearless leader, not an arrogant bossy one. You trust your teammates will know what to do provided with a little guidance. I admire that about you.”

There was a bit of silence between them. Akechi hadn’t expected to say all that to him so out of the blue.

“So...that prison. The one Igor summoned us to.” He looked down at Akira. “Was that  _ your  _ Velvet Room?”

“Oh...uh yeah. I hadn’t considered yours probably looks different.” He pondered. “What  _ does _ yours look like?”

Akechi smiled and shook his head.

“Maybe another day.”

—————

Akira was not looking forward to getting an earful from Ann about how Morgana had made him look, but at least the day was finally over. Akechi couldn’t help but take notice as Akira smiling when Morgana voiced how exciting the day was for him. 

“You’ve had a long day, you should go to bed.” Akira teased.

Morgana became very aware of how tired he was, and conceded. Akechi had to be heading home then as well. 

He gave Akira a pat on the head and a scratch behind the ears. It was only fair he got a bit of cat treatment. 

“I’ll see you two later then?”

Akira nodded, Morgana had already fallen asleep.

“Right.” He gave Akira one last smile before he headed down the stairs.

—————

As Akechi was settling in for bed, he noticed the Velvet Key still in his pocket. He’d almost forgotten about it. 

It didn’t matter anymore. He placed the key on his bedside table and fell asleep.

That was, at least, until he was once again summoned to the Velvet Room. He stumbled upright, finding himself once again in a deep blue prison cell, Igor at the center.

“It seems you’ve made it through the day without intervention. Well done.” Igor noted.

“Our master’s offering you praise,  _ inmate!  _ Cherish it!” Caroline shouted at Akira.

Akechi couldn’t help but notice that, though Akira was in the garb of a prisoner, he was still dressed in his sleep-clothes.

“I would like to note my appreciation for your assistance in spectating this experiment as well, trickster. It seems I’ve gathered far more promising information than I had expected.” Igor smiled towards Akechi.

“Now that the experiment has reached its completion, the Velvet Key will disappear. You may still access the Velvet Room from your previous entrance points.” Justine explained.

“Well done...though our time here is fleeting, the progress you’ve made will most certainly be accounted for.” Igor concluded.

“Now, please use the time you have left for your rest.” Justine requested.

As Akechi awoke in his apartment, finding the key on his nightstand missing, he couldn’t help but wonder if the whole thing was a dream. Though, he didn’t suppose it quite mattered.

He looked at his alarm clock. Time to get ready for work.


End file.
